zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius
In Game Knowledge *Predates Camarilla and Sabbat, claims to be Russian *Lore Master with specialities in Camarilla, Sabbat, Werewolves... and possible others *In depth knowledge of Camarilla history, customs and positions *Prone to violent solutions in lieu of political finesse; Not shy to get his hands dirty *According to eyewitness able to tear down walls and break steal drums with bare hands *Able to teleport himself and others via Abyss *Climbed the ranks of Camarilla Agram in a record time *Personal vendetta against Sabbat, taken to extreme levels for reasons unknown *Unflinchingly loyal to Camarilla *Sire of Marius *Prince of Camarilla Agram *Prepared to play the Jyhad like a game of chess The Harpy Rumors *His collection of bodies grows, missing or dead kindred end up in his basement, or so the rumors say *Got his hands bloody during hunt for Assamites *Whispers say he ordered removal of former Nosferatu Primogen, Zagymir *Took sewers as personal domain to teach Clan Nosferatu a lesson in humility... and gave it back when the time was right *Taken interest in Anarchs close to Zagreb *Apparently highly positioned in Clan Lasombra * Assumes a no-quarter position for dissidents and heretics, if someone dares to become one, he should be extremely careful; in Agram even shadows have their own shadows. And shadows do talk, infact to a Master of Obtenebration they talk alot. The punishment is always the same - "The Axe Test" or a "Trip to Brazil" * Apparently has a startling number of Toreador fangirls, they can't seem to get enough of him. Is it the startling good looks, the manly height or the aura of darkling power? Whatever it is, our prince Darius just became n.1 most dashing (and sought for) bachelor in Zagreb. View From Within: I am tall and I am thin Of an enviable hight And I've been known to be quite handsome In a certain angle and in certain light And so I walked into Zagreb one night, one blasted Lasombra Anti, to grace this miserable city, expecting opposition from, well, pretty much everyone. Hi, my name is... and I've come to offer my assistance against Sabbat, I've said. Hi, you're welcome in our city, the princess said. Wait what? Fast forward. We need to get rid of the Caitif, said the Seneschal, I said I would help. So he intercepted, alright, but his errors are on your head. Wait what? Fast forward. You need to choose a side, the usurper said, and pick the right one. So I've said, I will pick the side, don't worry. And so I did, my own. Wait what? To sum it up, this was my experience with baby Camarilla of Zagreb. And guess what, I am the Seneschal now, my enemies are long gone, burried, forsaken, exiled, burned, shot and dismembered. I am still here, alive and kicking. We've killed more people that I can remember, removed pretty much any obstacle, fought infernalists and werewolfs, played the great game, fought Sabbat and flerted with inner Camarilla politics. And some of us are still here. Not to tell the tale, even though the tale is long and complex, but to relive it again. Oh yeah, the mutt has a name now, I need to remember to stop calling him that.